


Track 03: Ride Wit Me

by Sionnach



Series: Music Meme: Baby Loves to Dance [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In fact, Arthur does know how to destress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 03: Ride Wit Me

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the first story for notes.

  
**Track 03:** Ride Wit Me – Nelly

This was his guilty pleasure.

This was the way he relaxed after a long day of researching, of being there for everyone else and not leaving nearly enough time for himself. He lost himself in the music and pulsating lights surrounding him at the nearest club, escaping in the only way he allowed himself. 

Typically this was his thing that he did. No one else knew about it other than himself and those who may have stumbled over it along the way. This time, that wasn’t the case. 

Surprisingly, Arthur had spotted a familiar face when he entered the club. 

It only took ten minutes on the dance floor to feel strong arms wrap around his lean frame and pull him back against a strong muscled chest.

“Surprised to see you here, darling,” a voice purred into his ear.

Arthur’s lips quirked up as he continued to move to the old remixed song playing overhead.


End file.
